gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts
Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts is a Role Playing/Rhythm Game for the Zeo, GigaCom, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Its an almost original title, but there are allusions to The Adventures of Vanessa, VSRFX, Dream Revolution Saga and the Re: Vengeance series among others, despite this, it is not a crossover in a sense. Small Summary The Story is centered into a massive scale competition in a futuristic zone, in where a new system called the TechnoMana (A pun between Technology and Mana), which makes things a lot more easier for humans to live, however, behind these things is hiding somewhere darker than that. The humans are divided in two, the "Artificial" TechnoMana based, and the "True" Mana based, ones, there's more artificial than real ones however. One day, mysterious inhabitants of the another dimension, called the "Alter Ghosts", both good and evil, come to advice that frequent abuse of TechnoMana could end their lives, but however, some of the Mana are not altered by Technology, is authentic. A third-year girl named Azura finds a ticket to a Dance Tournament, in the next day, wakes up and looks at a mysterious blue haired woman with a blue aura, butterfly-like blue and black wings and a wind-like essence, she's an Alter-Ghost whose name is "Vanessa", Azura is scared because in the school are considered urban legends, however, "Vanessa" seems to be pretty friendly and harmless. It also explores with the wrongs and rights of the humanity themselves. Characters Humans There will be ten playable human characters. First Party *'Azura "Blur" Banks': Azura is a 16-year-old girl who's studious and deals with the problems of her dysfunctional family, when took a mysterious golden ticket for a Dance Tournament, in the next day, she befriends Vanessa, an Alter-Ghost, she has a sister named Aqua that is probably her only active family that supports her. *'Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman': A D.J. who works in the shadows, he likes sunglasses and is a master in dancing circuit, he's kind of a prick, gives sincere advice, and means well, maybe for now, he is like this and acts distant due to the fact of his brother's death. His Alter-Ghost is named Nero, an incredibly powerful demon. *'Amber Lee': A very active, enthusiastic woman whose passion is the sports, she goes in the same class as Azura and they're good friends, she is a fan of acrobatics and gymnastics. So much that she is a member of many of the school groups related to that, her partner is Val. *'Roy Lowell': A loud member of the Politics Club, a newcomer in the school, he's known for his hot-blooded speeches and aggressive demeanor, however, as time progresses, he matures a bit. Due to his loudness he is treated as a joke among his friends. His partner is Gawain. *'Rita Green': A lover of nature, she's in the gardening club, and is one of the most pacific characters in the game, however she has a protecting side towards her garden, her friends and the greenhouse whom she tries to not close. Her partner is Crystal. Second Party *'Adele "Pinky" Reynolds': A Cheerful Girl, tries her best to do well. However, since someone, her former friends' betrayal, she hides her true feelings faking her happy and cheerful personality to others, and doesn't trust everyone. *'Cameron "Cam" James': He's a student from the cook club, and also the oldest in the second party, the only one in third year, same as Dwayne, he cares about his peers to the point that he is considered as the leader of the group. *'Violetta "Priestess" Maxwell': A girl who can see ghosts, she's not believed for this, even if she has evidence. Except for her friends who care about her despite her strangeness and her family which she heir their ghost powers. *'Tom "Cat" Brown': He's a man who adores cats, hence his nickname "cat". But also is a Mailman and gives newspapers to the people Mondays to Fridays, and in weekends he works as a man in a cartoony cat costume in a restaurant. *'Roman "Silver" Gray': A chess champion, intelligent and cautious, probably the least loud member of the Second Party, he's also an expert in shooting with guns and any other weapon due to the fact that he was in the military. Others *'Aqua Banks': Azura's older sister by two years who works in her dysfunctional family business. She is the only one who cares about her, she used to be friends with Dwayne's late brother to the point that is rumored that she was his girlfriend. *'Dudley "Duke" Ackerman': Dwayne's older sibling who died in an accident involving Alter Ghosts few months ago. He had a relationship with Aqua, Azura's sister. He was 20 at the time of his death, that's why Dwayne is so cold with everyone. *'Dr. James Ingalls': Head doctor of the school. Despite his young appearance he's at least twice his age. He's punched by girls or his female co-workers to the school, and is pretty much a cordial guy with a deadpan tongue-in-cheek demeanor. He's former boy band member of a Five-man band named "Timeless Love". *'Joyce': A mysterious student with androgynous physique, his name is unknown. But he's referred by surname, he has a sharp tongue, is seen with a baby puppy that he found in the streets, which he names Bobby. He's also very shy and prone to tears, but competent in fight. *'Cobra': He's a young man with a silent big brother personality. Cobra is a skilled swordsman. He apparently knows Platinum by name, aside of this, doesn't remember anything else. He always have a white and blue cloak, his eyes are snake shaped, his ears are like elf ones and has a pole as a weapon. *'Aria': A lady trained in the Art of Swordsmanship. She has many weapons in her disposition. She has a clumsy and responsible personality. Often taking care of her other three younger siblings. She has Red and orange hair and belongs to the real world. *'Ace Twins': They have not many friends and are awkwardly social in nature. However, they have a mysterious dark side yet to be discovered. Male Ace has White hair and Blue eyes, while Female Ace has Black hair and Red eyes, apparently they are from the Purgatory. *'Kenji Fukui': He's the most cold, serious and strict of his group, many people fear him due to this. He wants to become an actor, especially in the action and romance variety, also tricking with others' emotions. Being a non-sense guy. He likes classical music, but dislikes annoying girls. *'Stella Sullivan': She's one of the teachers in the school, she is a Dancer. Has a big sister like personality and quick wits. She worked as a model in the past with many magazines with her image. She has a younger sister named Sabine. She loves cute things but hates the edgy and dark fashion a bit. Alter Ghosts *'Vanessa': Vanessa is a Butterfly Alter Ghost, she has a tender-hearted personality and is pretty much heroic and cheerful, Azura treats her like an older sister (because the first is only daughter). Her attacks are wind based and turns into a Wind-based Spear when Azura fights. (Vanessa Luxaloss) *'Nero': A Demonic-like Alter Ghost, his personality is sadistic, heartless and violent, but prefers to do the duty in a pretty calm and serious manner, likes to fight a lot, his relationship with his partner is mixed to positive, he turns into an Longsword when Hero Fights. (Keith Laurent) *'Val': Athletic, destructive, and brutal, this Alter Ghost with the element of earth has her moments, but when someone befriends her, she can be very protective to her friends, no matter what the circumstances are. Her partner is Amber and turns into Stone-like gloves. (Valeria Lane) *'Gawain': Is an Alter-Ghost with Bird-like Wings and Fire Powers, his personality is serious but has expectations of his partner, but also he's impulsive. He's like a teacher to Roy due to the latter's impulsiveness. His partner is Roy and he turns into a Bow and Arrow. (Gavin Albain) *'Crystal': Crystal is an androgynous and is a Fairy-like Alter Ghost, it doesn't mind the destruction of the earth, but they could destroy the nature, so it sides with the humans just for convenience, mischievous and mortal. Its partner is Rita and turns into a Lance. (Alison Evans and Angel Kennedy) *'Caren': Caren is a light sorceres-like Alter Ghost, She is seen as a Spunky, friendly and very happy one to boot. She can turn into a wand. (Karen Laine) *'Storm': Storm is a mysterious Alter Ghost that turns into two dual spears. Rarely speaks and looks like a Female oracle. (Sophia von Ritter) *'Angeröna': A cat-like Alter Ghost that can turn into Gloves with Claws. (Angerona Lilly) *'Platinum': Platinum a serious and stern Alter-Ghost that can turn into Guns. (Milo Alexanderson and Oliver Valentine) *'Disselle': An Evil witch Alter-ghost whose intentions are mysterious, she's insipred from stereotypical witches and has a far more menacing appearance. (Gill Aldina) *'Emilia': Vanessa's rival who became corrupted in power, she is known as "The Kaiser" and known for her humility. (Emily Fontaine) *'Seth': An Alter-ghost who resembles a Circus Master of Ceremonies, has tremendous yet evil intellect and curious ways of thinking. (Seth Einsteintin) *'Divine the Light': An angelic Alter-Ghost, but only in looks, its intentions in the other hand, are malevolent in nature. *'Crane': A baby light dragon Alter-Ghost. Later grows out to be a female Dragon who lost control and became a dark dragon, vengeful and hungry. Definitions *'TechnoMana': The TechnoMana is a pun between Technology, and Mana. Is the magic in base of technology, however, many of the Alter Ghosts refer them as "fake" magic, and many humans use them because how "advanced" it is. *'Mana': The Authentic Mana, basically magic without being touched by Technology, only few of them use the true magic. *'Alter Ghost': Unlike In the Dream Revolution Saga and The Adventures of Vanessa games. They're inhabitants from another dimension, while all of them dislike TechnoMana, not all of them are evil, even joining forces with Humans, five of them are confirmed to be Vanessa, Nero, Val, Gawain, Crystal and among others, they can transform into weapons as well as aiding them in battle. Scenes/Environments The Stages are Called Scenes or Environments, any decision could change a bit the environment. For example, if Azura accepts a "Dance Battle", the city will have flyers allusive to her in the battle, but also the rival if the duel involves two playable characters. In the final battle against Crane, they change into a lifeless passage, people bored, emotionless and stressed. Soundtrack The soundtrack is based on those of the Sonic Adventure ''series and ''Guilty Gear series, with the majority of the battle themes being rock tracks, but sometimes, orchestral and mix akin to the Super Famicom Dragon Ball Z Super Butouden ''series. For the rhythm game scenes, the game resembles ''Bust-A-Groove, a classic game series made by Enix prior to their merge with Square. Musical Numbers #The Wind - Aqua: Main theme of Code Cosmos. #Feeling - Azura: Her debut song. #Angels Cry - Adele: She and her group's concert. #The door of Destiny - Azura: The song that she dedicates to her friends. #Fate of Life - Dwayne: The song Dwayne performs in replace of Azura. Fictitious Cast English *Azura: Cindy Robinson *Dwayne/Hero: Benjamin Diskin *Amber: Brittney Harvey *Roy: Josh Keaton *Rita: Karen Dyer *Adele: Ashly Burch *Cam: Xander Mobus *Violetta/Priestess: Minae Noji *Tom/Cat: Wendee Lee *Roman: Vic Mignogna *Aqua: Karen Strassman *Duke/Shadow King: Matthew Mercer *James Ingalls: Jamieson Price *Joyce: Erica Mendez *Cobra: Bryce Papenbrook *Aria: Cristina Vee *Ace Twins: Lucien Dodge and Erica Lindbeck *Kenji: Kaiji Tang *Stella: Erin Fitzgerald Japanese *Azura: Sayaka Kanda *Dwayne/Hero: Hikaru Midorikawa *Amber: Mayumi Iizuka *Roy: Yuki Ono *Rita: Ryoko Shintani *Adele: Megu Sakuragawa *Cam: Shinobu Matsumoto *Violetta/Priestess: Mai Goto *Tom/Cat: Sayaka Aida *Roman: Ken Takeuchi *Aqua: Mamiko Noto *Duke/Shadow King: Nobuyuki Hiyama *James Ingalls: Kazuhiko Inoue *Joyce: Marie Mizuno *Cobra: Kouki Uchiyama *Aria: Sayuri Yahagi *Ace Twins: Yuichi Iguchi Rie Murakawa *Kenji: Shunsuke Takeuchi *Stella: Yukari Fukui Trivia *The Alter Ghosts are based on Vanessa Luxaloss, Keith Laurent, Valeria Lindbergh, Gavin Albain and Alison Evans/Angel Kennedy, and is possible that more of these arrive in the game. *This is the first game in In-Verse that literally skips the Nintendo Wii U, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 consoles. *The Alter Ghosts, are more resembling the Personas in Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series and the Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders to present. *It'll have Mini games such as follow the music, puzzles, sports, training, etc. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Original Games Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Futuristic Category:Cyberpunk Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:GigaCom Category:Zeo Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Playstation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:New nintendo 3DS games Category:New nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:VG Ideas Category:Original characters Category:Future Category:Future Ideas Category:Weapons Category:Violence Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Dancing games Category:Mini games Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games Category:Action RPG Category:Tactical RPG Category:Tactical Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:New characters Category:New Games Category:New idea Category:Steampunk Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Sports games Category:Puzzle Category:Puzzle Games Category:Puzzle video games Category:Original Chapter Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:Rhythm Games Category:Rhythm games